Disparities in health and health care, especially among underserved populations, continue as a national concern. This competing continuation application requests support to extend research training for nurse scientists in health disparities research. The overarching goal of our current Institutional Research Service Award is to prepare nurse scientists to identify, prevent, and reduce health disparities in underserved populations. Whereas we remain committed to this goal, we will build on the success of the current training program by enhancing the interdisciplinary nature of the training approach which is becoming increasingly necessary to prepare nurse scientists who study the complex causes of disparities in health care and to function as leaders and members of the research teams of the future. This program will train the next generation of nurse researchers to conduct health disparities researches, who are strong scientists, anchored in nursing but able to use theories and methods that integrate other disciplinary perspectives which will further advance our ability to address the complex nature of health disparities. We aim to provide trainees with the core knowledge, skills, attitudes, and experience to conduct health disparities research, to develop creative and successful clinical investigators who can lead and participate in research projects within interdisciplinary teams, and to increase the number of and strengthen the preparation of under-represented minorities participating in health disparities research. The training designed for this interdisciplinary training program will be accomplished through a combination of program components, including required and elective coursework, a mentored interdisciplinary research residency, interdisciplinary mentorship committee, leadership and health disparities seminars, and other interactive groups. We propose to support a total of 8 pre-doctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees over five years. The School of Nursing at Johns Hopkins University is well positioned strategically and physically within a rich environment that fosters strong interdisciplinary collaborations that uniquely enable us to further enhance the interdisciplinary study of health disparities.